vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiggles: Toot Toot! VHS 1998
Roadshow Warning Scroll *Warning: New Penalties Copyright Amendments Act 1986. *Individuals face up to five years imprisonment $50,000 fine per offence. *Corporations face up $250,000 fine per offence *It is prohibited to **1. Copy this film **2. Sell or hire infringing copies **3. Have infringing copies in your possesion for sale or for hire **4. This cassette is for private viewing only and must not be screened in public Opening Logos * Roadshow Entertainment - A Village Roadshow Company Rating G * The Wiggles - Toot Toot! * G for General Exhibition Opening Previews *ABC for Kids *Dorothy, The Wiggles and Friends Opening Titles * "The Wiggles" * "Toot Toot!" End Title * The End.... Ending Credits * The Wiggles: Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Murray Cook, Greg Page * Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Leeanne Ashley * Wags the Dog - Edward Rooke * Henry the Octopus - Elisha Burke * Officer Beaples - Leanne Halloran * Zardo Zap - Leanne Halloran, Elyssa Dawson * Raiffe the Mechanic - Mitchell Butel * Dancers: Elyssa Dawson, Amy Dunbar, Clare Field, Joseph Field, Cassandra Halloran, Jessica Halloran, Kate Halloran, Graeme Hickey, Ashliegh Johns, Kristen Knox, Cia Jia Leggett, Cameron Lewis, Tamahra Macey, Sam Moran, Rebekka Osborne, Scott Porter, James Runge, Emma Ryan, Sia Ryan, Talacia Williams, Larissa Wright * Toddlers in Food Food: Tara Fitzgerald, Dominic Field, Ceili Moore, Gabreille Rawlings * Anthony Wiggle's Puppy: Fergus & Pasqua Field * Producer: Paul Field * Director: Chisholm McTavish * Choreographer: Leanne Halloran * Production Co-ordinator: Lou Porter * Production Designer: Graeme Haddon * Art Director: Sheryl Talmage * Art Department Assistant: Jane Shadbolt * Production Assistants: Andrew Dunn, Sophia Jones, Matt Acland, Tony Rioseco, Luke Field * 1st Assistant Director: Stefanie Kleinhenze * Second Assistant Director: James Ford * Technical Director: Colin Rotchenberg - OB Group * Runner: Terence Galvin * Rigger: Justin Harper * 2D Artwork: Joe Westbury, Geoff Morrison * Scenic Artwork: Weir Design * O.B. Facilities: O.B. Group, Zero One Zero * Director of Photography & Steadicam Operator: Borce Damcevski * Camera Operators: Steve Rees, Douglas Kirk, Jimmy Jib Servces, West Bostsawanna Productions * Post Production Services: A.R.Com Pty Limtied, The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited * Post Production Supervisor: Tony Douglass * Editor: Steve Rees * Audio Post & SFX: Craig Abercrombie * Graphic and Animation: Swampmagic Animation * Lightning Designer: Brad Landi * Lighting Assistant: Jeff Stuart * Makeup: Kristelle Gardiner * Sound Recordist: Chris Broooks * Boom Operator: Matt Acland * Set Construction: George Aviet Staging, Chris Maxfield, Danni Haski * Costume Construction: Karry Dawson * Studio Facilities: Barcoo Studios, Terry Owen * Location Facilities: Australia's Wonderland - Sydney Songs * Look Both Ways ** J. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * John Bradlelum ** Trad. Arr. M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes ** Trad. Arr. M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Food, Food, Food (Oh How I Love My) ** J. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Go Captain Feathersword Ahoy! ** J. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Bathtime ** Raffi (Homeland) * Do the Wiggle Groove ** J. Field, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell Me Who is That Knocking?) ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Balla Balla Bambina ** A, Renaldi (Wiggly Tunes) * I Climb Ten Stairs ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Move Your Arms Like Henry ** P. Field (Wiggly Tunes) * Silver Bells That Ring in the Night ** Madden/Wenrichs (Alberts) * Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * We're Dancing with Wags the Dog ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Officer Beaples' Dance ** D, Lindsay, M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Zardo Zap ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Let's Have a Cieli ** D, Lindsay (Wiggly Tunes) * Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car ** M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, G. Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Special Thanks to The Wiggles Office: Karen Smith, Paula Dunn, Bernadette Day * For Concert Information - Please Phone 1900 929 455 * For Bookings and Enquires Regarding The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Show - Please Phone: (02) 9810 4777 or Fax: (02) 9555 2992 * Visit The Wiggles Website at: www.thewiggles.com.au * "John the Cook" * This Video is dedicated to the memory of: John Field 11th March 1932 to 7th May 1998 Closing Logos * Roadshow Entertainment - A Village Roadshow Company Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:1998 Category:VHS Category:The Wiggles Category:ABC for Kids Category:ABC Video